


[ podfic ] Searching For Superman

by artsmsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jean with issues, JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020, M/M, Marco having a hero complex as big as Mars, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Single Parents, fluff at times, lots of angst for a lotta people, lots of sexual tension hoby, marcoxeren moments, near misses, past Marco/Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsmsh/pseuds/artsmsh
Summary: Hi guys, it's that time again: SFS time yaaaayWe're getting into the nitty gritty now, and with a segment of Jean's past walking right back into the present, the ripples feel like whipcracks...I want to thank you all again for reading, supporting my fic and just generally being awesome. It means a lot. Having a full time job makes uploading slow, I know, but you guys are sticking with me and I appreciate that so much <3 so hold onto ur buttsAs always, you can find my tumblr here: attackonmyponderland.tumblr.com if you want to screech in my inbox instead of on here: I try to answer every single one I receive! :DAnd, well...enjoy...
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	[ podfic ] Searching For Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonoclePony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoclePony/gifts).



> This an excerpt from the ending of chapter 16, if you want to follow along with the text it is where the last --- line break to the end of the chapter.

For: [monoclepony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoclePony/pseuds/MonoclePony)

Length: 33:44

Download Link: You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ofy1v-gHj8bWxpbeTiCQBpfuxl5v1ZzX/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
